To Make You Feel My Love
by EOLuvFrv
Summary: Can Elliot and Calvin help Olivia through when her health is threatened and things seem darkest? Very AR in terms of Calvin's age and his background. Be sure to read the author's note at the beginning of chapter one or you'll be confused! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or any recognizable characters, they belong to Dick Wolf.**_

_**A/N: Many thanks to my ever patient betas who are always ready and willing to help! Love you guys!**_

_**There's a few things you need to know before reading this story: **_

_**Calvin was 6 years old when Vivian left him with Olivia, Vivian never returned and Olivia legally adopted Calvin shortly after his 7**__**th**__** birthday. Calvin began calling Olivia "Mama" and "Mom" after the first couple of months of staying with her.**_ _**Calvin is now 8 years old. **_

_**Olivia is 38, Elliot and Kathy are 42. Maureen is 24, Kathleen is 22, Lizzie and Dickie are 17. Elliot and Kathy's reconciliation never happened; Lizzie and Dickie are their youngest children. Eli does NOT exist… yet. If I decide to bring Eli into this story, Kathy will NOT be his mother.**_

_**Elliot and Kathy have been divorced for 10 years. It was an amicable divorce; they have remained friends and co-parents. Olivia and Kathy are friends and always have been. This is a first for me… actually writing Kathy as a good guy and not as a jealous shrew! Lol! **_

_**Olivia and Elliot began dating about a year after his divorce. They've been married for a few months. Elliot is in the process of adopting Calvin; he started the process right after he and Olivia got married. His adoption of Calvin is only days away from being complete. Calvin is close to Elliot; he's not to the point of calling Elliot "Dad" yet, but he's almost there. **_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Look Calvin," the carpool driver said as she pulled into the driveway in front of Olivia's house.

"Hey! My mom's home early today!" Calvin exclaimed excitedly when he looked up and saw Olivia's car parked in the driveway instead of his babysitter's car. "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Wright."

"You're welcome," the driver smiled. "Be sure to remind your mom that tomorrow morning is her turn to drive carpool to school."

"I will!" Calvin replied as he opened the door and slid out of the black SUV. He turned back and looked in the vehicle at his friend. "Hey, Kyle. Don't forget our solar system models are due tomorrow!"

Kyle nodded with a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah, I had already forgot!"

Calvin laughed then closed the door and ran up the driveway to the front door. After using the house key that hung from a ball chain around his neck, he stepped inside and turned back to wave, assuring Mrs. Wright that he was safely inside.

The carpool pulled out of the driveway with a single honk of the horn and drove away.

Calvin closed the door behind him and locked the handle. "Mom?" he called as he shrugged out of his backpack and jacket. Receiving no answer, he dropped his things on the couch and headed towards the back of the house. "Mom!" he called a little louder. Seeing the light on in the master bedroom, he jogged down the hall. "You're home early!"

He turned into the bedroom and skidded to a stop when he found her laying face down on the floor. Her body was adjacent to the door, with hair completely covering her face. "Mom?" he whispered, fear tainting his words. Receiving no response, he rushed toward her. "Mom!" he yelled as he dropped down on his knees beside her. He grabbed her arm with both of his hands and shook her. "Mom! Wake up!" His heart began to race so fast he was sure it would pound right out of his chest. He shook her again, "Mama! Please!"

He reached over with a trembling hand and gently pushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale. Calvin quickly crawled around to her other side; then still kneeling, he leaned over her and took ahold of her arm on the far side. He leaned backwards, using all of his strength to roll her over onto her back. Tears filled his eyes as he gently brushed her hair away from her face again. "Wake up, Mama. Please wake up," he begged quietly. He couldn't believe how pale her face was; he had never seen anyone so pale.

Crying freely now, Calvin reached down to Olivia's waist, where he knew her cell phone would be clipped to her belt. He grabbed the phone and quickly hit speed dial number 1.

At a crime scene with Fin and Melinda, Elliot glanced down at his cell phone as it rang. He smiled when he saw his wife's name on his caller ID. He hit the button and brought the phone up to his ear. "Hi baby. I'm at a scene right now. Can I call you back?"

"She won't wake up! She won't wake up!" Calvin's voice flooded through the phone line.

"What? Calvin?" Elliot frown in confusion, shocked to hear the young boy sobbing.

"She won't wake up!" the panic was clear in Calvin's voice as he spoke rapidly. "Home… but sleep… floor… can't… up…" he inhaled sharply, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Whoa… whoa… slow down buddy… I can't understand what you're saying," Elliot forced himself to speak calmly even though panic surged in his chest.

"I don't know what to do!" Calvin sobbed into the phone.

Elliot stepped away from the others at the crime scene and spoke encouragingly. "Take a breath, kiddo. Tell me where you are."

Calvin drew in a ragged breath before answering. "Home… I just got home from school and Mama won't wake up!"

"Where is she?"

"On the floor in your bedroom…"

"On the floor?"

"Y… Y… Yeah," the boy stuttered through his tears. "I don't know what to do!" he sobbed again.

"Ok, shhh…" Elliot continued forcing himself to speak calmly, trying to calm Calvin as well. "I'm on my way. I'll be right there, ok?"

"Should I call 911?"

Elliot thought for a few seconds before answering. "No, I can get there faster than they can. I'm not far away."

"Hurry…" Calvin's voice shook as he pleaded with the man who was the closest thing he had ever had to a dad. "Please hurry!"

"I will," Elliot promised before hanging up and shoving his cell phone in his pocket. He rushed back over to Fin and Melinda. "I gotta go. Call Munch to help you finish up here."

"What's wrong?" Fin asked, a frown marring his face.

"I dunno…" Elliot sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "That was Calvin. Apparently, he just got home from school and found Liv passed out on the floor in our bedroom." He nervously pulled his car keys from his pocket, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"What?" Melinda gasped in surprise. "I know she hasn't been feeling very good, but I had no clue it was this serious!"

"Same here. I really have to go… I gotta get Liv to the hospital," he turned and started to hurry away.

"Take her to Mercy General!" Melinda called after him. "I'll meet you in the ER!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Say what? Olivia hasn't been feeling well? What's wrong with her? Wanna know? Leave me a review... please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any recognizable characters… wish I did though! Dick Wolf owns them all, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They always encourage and inspire me to write more! Please keep reviewing!**_

_**If you haven't read the A/N at the beginning of the first chapter, you're gonna be really lost!**_

_**To my betas: I can never thank you ladies enough for your patience and your constant help! I love you both!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Less than five minutes passed before Elliot pulled into his driveway with the portable, flashing police light anchored to the dash of his unmarked car. He threw the door open, leaving the car running and the light and siren on, and ran up to the house. He rushed inside and called out, "Calvin! Olivia!"

"In here!" Calvin called back, his voice shaky with tears.

Elliot hurried down the hall toward the bedroom he shares with his wife. He ran into the room and forcibly held back a gasp at the scene in front of him.

"Elliot," his soon-to-be son looked up, still kneeling beside his unconscious mother. "Help Mama. You got to help Mama!"

Elliot quickly dropped to his knees beside his wife and pressed two fingers against the side of her neck. He sighed in relief when he felt the steady thumping rhythm of her pulse. "Thank God," he whispered. He looked up at Calvin with a small smile, trying to calm the young boy. He reached over and wiped away the tears on the child's face; then stood and leaned back over, easily lifting Olivia into his arms. "Ok Cal, we're gonna go for a ride. Do you still have Mama's cell phone?"

"Yes sir," the fear was still evident in Calvin's voice as he stood and followed Elliot through the house.

"Good," Elliot spoke as calmly as he could. "I'm gonna need your help. Can you help me?"

"Yes sir," Calvin answered again.

"First, run ahead of me and open the back door of the car."

The boy nodded then quickly moved around Elliot and ran to the car. He opened the back door and watched Elliot gently lay Olivia in the back seat. "Can I ride in back with Mama?"

"That's probably the best thing to do. That way, she won't freak out if she wakes up and doesn't know where she is at first."

Calvin slid into the back seat, wiping away a fresh wave of tears.

Elliot quickly slid into the driver's seat. He pulled out of the driveway and sped off down their street. He looked up in the rear view mirror and caught Calvin's attention. "I need you to use Mama's phone to call Captain Cragen. Tell him what's going on, ask him to fill the guys in and to meet us at Mercy General's E.R. Then call Aunt Casey, tell her and ask her to meet us too."

"Okay," Calvin answered with fear in his voice as he quickly complied with Elliot's instructions. He hit the speed dial number correlating to Cragen's cell phone. "Grandpa Don?" his voice shook a few seconds later when Cragen answered his call.

Elliot's attention was divided between checking on Olivia in the rear view mirror and half listening as Calvin talked to Cragen then repeated the process with Casey.

After hanging up with Casey, Calvin slipped Olivia's cell phone into his pocket. He reached over and gently ran his fingers over Olivia's pale face. "Is Mama gonna die?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Elliot asked in surprise as he looked up in the rear view mirror. "No. Melinda won't let that happen. Try not to worry."

Calvin sniffled and wiped away the tears that slipped down his face. "I don't want Mama to leave me like my first mom left."

"Oh, kiddo," Elliot's voice was sympathetic. "Your Mama loves you so much. There's no way she's gonna leave you."

"But what if she's sick… what if she's too sick?"

"Don't think that way, buddy. If there's one thing I know about your Mama… she's a fighter."

"Ok," Calvin answered timidly as his eyes remained on Olivia.

A couple of minutes later, Elliot pulled up to the front doors of the ER. He threw the car in park and jumped out, leaving the car running and the door open. He quickly opened the back door, leaned in and carefully lifted Olivia's still unconscious body out of the car.

Calvin jumped out of the car and hurried behind Elliot, following him through the automatic double doors.

"Elliot!" a voice carried across the ER lobby.

Elliot turned and sighed in relief when he saw Melinda waiting on them with a gurney, just as she promised. He rushed over and gently laid Olivia on the gurney. "She's never been unconscious for this long," the worry was evident in his face and voice.

Melinda nodded and started to roll Olivia's gurney through the double doors that lead to the treatment area.

Elliot started to follow but stopped short when Melinda turned back to face him.

"Stay here," she said as she passed Olivia's gurney off to two waiting nurses.

"I need to go with her," he shook his head.

"You need to stay with your son," Melinda spoke quietly as she nodded toward the young boy standing behind him. "He just found his mother, unconscious. He's scared. You're the only father he knows, even if he doesn't call you 'dad' yet; he needs you and the stability that only you can give him."

Elliot finally tore his eyes away from the curtain that the nurses had taken his wife's gurney behind. He looked behind him to Calvin, then back to Melinda. "Alright," he whispered. "But -"

"I'll take care of her," Melinda cut him off, knowing what he was about to say. "And I'll let you know the moment I know anything. You and Calvin can see her soon."

"Mel…" Elliot's voice was soft and almost pleading.

"I promise," Melinda nodded then let the double doors close behind her and hurried away.

Elliot slowly turned around to face Calvin. His heart broke at the fear and sadness on the child's face. He wrapped his arm around Calvin's shoulders and led him toward the nearly empty ER lobby. "Let's sit down, humm?"

Calvin nodded but didn't speak as he bit his bottom lip, a habit he picked up from Olivia.

The two sat down in a cluster of chairs and Elliot turned to look at Calvin. He reached up and gently turned the young boy's face to look at him. "Hey," Elliot spoke quietly. "It's gonna be ok," he said, trying to convince both Calvin and himself.

"I'm scared," Calvin's voice shook as he did his best to hold back the tears that threatened to escape.

"I know, buddy."

"Really scared."

"I know, buddy," Elliot repeated. "So am I."

"You're scared too?" Calvin asked, looking up at Elliot, the surprise written all over his face.

"Yeah, I am."

"I didn't think you were scared of anything."

"Even grown-ups get scared sometimes, kiddo."

"I wanna see Mama… she has to be ok," he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his small face.

"Soon. Melinda promised we could see her soon," Elliot said softly as he rubbed the child's back, trying to soothe his fears.

"Elliot…" a voice called.

Elliot looked up and was relieved to see Cragen approaching.

"Your car was sitting at the front doors, still running. I moved it and parked it for you," the Captain said as he held out a set of keys.

Elliot reached up and took his keys. "Thanks," he replied. "I didn't know I left it like that, I was too focused on Liv."

"You did right," Cragen assured him as he sat down beside Elliot. "I called your kids for you. They're on their way. So are Fin and Munch."

Elliot nodded, his voice catching in his throat as he once again expressed his gratitude. "Thanks, Cap."

Calvin looked up just in time to see Casey hurry in the front doors. "Aunt Casey!" the young boy called as he jumped up and ran across the lobby to meet her, throwing himself into her arms. His silent tears turned into quiet sobs as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Shhh," Casey soothed quietly as she hugged the child close. "It's ok… it's ok."

Calvin's whole body shook as he tried, unsuccessfully, to stop crying.

"Come here, honey," she rubbed his back then lifted the small boy into her arms.

His arms automatically wrapped around her neck and he buried his face in her shoulder.

She carried the trembling child over to where Elliot and Cragen still sat.

"Hey," Elliot greeted her quietly as she sat down next to him.

"How's Liv?" she asked as shifted Calvin slightly, settling him in her lap and allowing him to lay against her.

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Yikes! What's going on with Liv? Can Melinda figure it out and help her? Wanna know? Tell me! Reviews please?**_


End file.
